It's All About Dance
by BrennaAimee
Summary: Santana kidnaps Brittany for a day out.


Title: It's All About Dance

Author: BrennaAimee

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. I own only my ideas.

Summary: Santana kidnaps Brittany for a day out.

This is an AU story inspired by a day with my best friend. Dancing is what we do and I thought it could make a cute Brittana story. This is just a fun fic. Reviews are more than welcome, but not necessary. Unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>Brittany steps out the shower immediately greeted with her roommate's baby breaking in the bathroom giggling and sitting on his potty chair.<p>

"Hey little man." Brittany laughed so accustomed to the interruptions. The one year old spoke back to her in his baby talk mixing up the few words he could say flawlessly. "Give me a minute and I'll be done."

Brittany threw on her clothes and towel dried her hair quickly and takes the baby's hand, leading him through the house to his mom's room.

"Guess who wanted to take a shower this morning?" Brittany finished as the baby took off climbing up a stool and onto the bed with his mom.

"Good thing I'm about to take one in a few minutes, huh?" Jasmine asked ruffling his hair. Brittany crawled into bed with her and him laying down and sending a quick text to her girlfriend, Santana.

The pair laid in bed and talked about things that had been going on while the youngster fell on Brittany waiting for her to toss him on the bed. After about thirty minutes, Jasmine got up to get in the shower, leaving the door open to talk to Brittany the whole time. The pair had been friends since they were four, when Jasmine joined the dance group Brittany's parents had let her join. Nothing 'crossed the line' so to speak with them. Doors were hardly ever closed in their house whether it is for showers, using the bathroom, or changing clothes, honestly half the time they never cared to wear real clothes. Brittany's phone chimed signifying a text from her girlfriend.

'_Hey baby, do you have to work today?' _

'_No, do you?' _

'_No'_ She got a text back. With the two going to different schools and in between work and classes the stayed busy and didn't get to see each other as much as they liked. Brittany put her phone down and went to get something to drink out of the kitchen. When she returned she checked her phone to see a missed call from Santana. Before she could dial her number back her phone was ringing again.

'Hey Baby' she answered sitting on her bed.

'What are you doing?'

'Sitting here just got out the shower a little bit ago, you?'

'About to turn down your road, I just left KeKe's house not too long ago. I had to take her home and crashed after work. Put on some comfortable clothes, a tee shirt, sweats, and sneakers, no jeans. Let's go.'

'Whoa, whoa. What?'

'I'm kidnapping you. We've both been complaining about not spending that much time together. I have a full day planned and I think you will enjoy it. Please Britt?'

'Let me dry my hair and find something to wear.'

'Don't have time babe, we've got to be at the house to get my nephew in like . . . 20 minutes. Throw your hair up, grab your straightener, and throw on some clothes. You're going to love this.'

'Ok, fine just come in when you get here.' Brittany said hanging up the phone.

A few seconds later Santana walked in the house hearing to the shower cut off, and walking by the bathroom to be greeted by a naked baby running out.

"We'll look at that bright white hiney." She said turning as little Troy ran by her laughing.

"Who's Jasmine's?" Brittany said laughing and walking out of her room beside the bathroom.

"No I'm pretty sure Jasmine's is a lot darker, as much as she tans." Santana laughed greeting Brittany with a kiss.

"Jasmine, Santana is kidnapping me. I have no idea what we are doing, but text me and let me know how the doctor's visit goes?"

"Of course have fun. Nice to see you again Santana." Jasmine said wrapping a towel around her and watching Brittany grab her bag and run out the door behind Santana.

Brittany got in the car and started reaching over and going through Santana's CDs, finding the one that said 'Princess Santana' and putting it into the player, turning up the bass causing Santana's whole car to rattle. Brittany loved the system Santana's cousin had put in the car for her, even though it caused them to get pulled over on numerous occasions for a noise violation.

Santana smiled and reached her hand over placing it on Britt's thigh rubbing it lightly. "So, I thought I told you no jeans?" She smirked.

"You might have, but you have my favorite sweat pants and I have got to wash clothes."

"Oh, it must be close to your birthday if you are getting those back, I love those."

"I know you do, but you act like they fit you."

"Britt you are smaller than me and those would fit my older brother."

"I stole them from my dad years ago. I've never been able to really wear them, but they are my favorite. You are lucky you are my favorite too, that's why I let you take them." Brittany winked and laid back enjoying the vibration against her back.

Soon they were pulling up to Santana's house. Brittany's eyes went big when she saw Santana's puppy who was now up to Brittany's waist and huge. Boss was the puppy's name, a blue pit bull that was the apple of Santana's eye and Brittany was in love with him. She ran over to where he was tied up and bent down to love on him.

Santana smiled watching the love of her life play with her baby. Brittany always fit so well into every aspect of her life. She loved the small amounts of time they got to spend together; hopefully soon it would be much more considering Santana was looking at houses and apartments to move into with the possibility of Brittany moving in with her in mind.

Brittany and Santana walked into the house through the den and into the living room greeted with the sight of Santana's nephew Darius playing with their shih tzu, Champ.

"Tana!"

"Hey Nephew, have you been good for Nesha? Nesha is what he calls my mom because for some reason he can't say Vanessa."

"Yes" He answered keeping his eyes on the dog.

"He has been everything but" Santana's mom said walking through the house putting her hair up. "Oh, hey Britt baby."

"Hey Mrs. Vanessa." Britt said leaning in and hugging the older Lopez woman.

"Ok ladies, I'm going to work. Have fun with the little monster. He's getting sick. If you would, give him his medicine. His mom said you can drop him off at her work because he has been acting out."

"Ok mom, I've got to take a shower and we'll take him to Miranda." Santana's mom placed a kiss on top of her head and hugged Brittany once more before walking out the door.

"I've got to get this dog food separated for the dogs, you want to help?"

"Sure baby." The blonde answered.

"Darius sit here and watch 'Up'. We'll be right back." The couple went outside to get a couple five gallon buckets and filled them stacking them back up and going to feed the dog. When they came back in Darius was watching the two intently.

"Auntie Tana?"

"What boy?" Santana answered playfully.

"Who is that?"

"This is someone I brought to help me whoop you when you're bad."

"But Auntie Tana I'm good!" He exclaimed lying on the couch.

"You better be." She giggled. "This is Auntie Tana's girlfriend Brittany. You can call her B."

"Hi B" The little boy said shyly hiding his face behind the pillows. Santana went into the kitchen and pulled out the food her mom had fixed right before they had gotten there. Santana fixed her and Brittany something to eat and drink, bringing the food into the living room for them. She went back into the kitchen to get food for Darius. Darius sat his food on the coffee table next to Brittany, pulling up a foot stool to sit on. They sat and finished Up and Santana handed Brittany the remote.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a minute find something to watch." Brittany looked down at the remote puzzled causing Santana to laugh. "What is it baby?"

"I don't remember how to get to the recordings." Santana laughed again pushing the buttons so all Brittany would have to do was search through them. Santana went to get in the shower.

"B" The little boy ventured looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we watch Up? Just one more? Please?"

"Sure little man." Brittany put Up back on and laid back on the other side of the couch. Santana walked out of the shower laughing as she heard what was on TV.

"Up, Britt really?" Brittany got off the couch and walked into Santana's room as Santana fixed the towel that was wrapped around her. "No Britt I'm not naked." She laughed.

"Eh, been there seen that." She placed a kiss on her lips and sat on her bed. "He asked for it one more time, who was I to deny him. He's so cute."

"Oh, he's got you. He's bad."

"Maybe but still. You still never told me what we are doing today?"

"We have practice."

"Practice?" Brittany looked confused.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to see the squad." Santana gleamed proudly. Brittany was still confused but let it go.

The pair got ready to go and dropped of the little boy with his mom. They drove thirty minutes to the town next to them that was what people classified as a 'bad town'. There had been a couple shootings there within the past couple months, but neither of them even cared to think anything about it. A lot of Santana's family lived there and Brittany just didn't care. The pair pulled up to the park and Santana put on the song 'Booty Work' by T-Pain letting the bass take over. She pulled in and turned the car off, looking around confused. It was 4:20 pm.

"My girls aren't here." She said sadly. Brittany looked at her pout and gave her a hug. "Let's go swing." Santana said getting out of the car.

"Ok" Brittany said smile lighting up like Christmas.

The couple went to the swing set and Santana began pushing Brittany in the swing. They talked for a while about everything and nothing at all. Santana looked back at her phone. "It's starting to get cold. I don't know where my babies are. Let me call Ashley."

"Your cousin? The one that hates me, oh and everyone else?"

"Yeah, she does this practice with me." Santana stepped away and called her cousin.

"She said that one of the girls had come up here and went back crying because she didn't see any of us here."

"Crying?" Britt asked confused.

"Britt it's a tiny tot dance team." She laughed.

The couple went under the pavilion waiting on the little girls to come. After five minutes a few of the little girls come running up to the park and gave Santana a hug and took off around the park track. Santana explained they did a warm up lap. When the three girls got back around the track, Santana told them to get into formation and they did a few cheers.

Brittany watched as Santana interacted with the girls. She was a little tough on them, but she saw the way her face lit up working with them. As bad as everyone thought Santana was with people, she was nothing like that with kids. With kids, Santana was a whole new person; she let her soft side show. Eventually Ashley made her way to practice with her daughter and four other girls. They did their lap and the girls practiced some more. All of the little girls were African American, like Ashley and they all looked at Brittany funny, which Brittany thought was hilarious.

Santana leaned back into Brittany as she watched the practice and a couple more little girls came to the practice. "So, Britt do you think you can do anything with that one." Santana said nodding her head over to a little girl, who very obviously had no rhythm. "I've tried; I can't do anything with her."

"Santana!" Brittany elbowed her girlfriend. "Be nice."

"I am" Santana snorted.

Brittany watched the little girl more intently. "San, it's not that she can't dance. She is too excited to dance. She is playing. She's just a child not taking it seriously."

Ashley started talking to the little girls, and even though Brittany thought Santana was slightly hard on the children, Ashley was just a plain bitch. Brittany looked away as Ashley took the two smallest girls, one being the one that she was so focused on. The other was her 'solo' partner. The rest of the group ran to where Santana and Brittany were sitting. They started sitting on Santana and making jokes with her. Brittany just sat to the side watching in awe. Brittany stood up when Santana started to get up, but was blocked by the smallest little girl sitting on her lap.

Brittany laughed when Santana gently pushed the little girl. Brittany grabbed the little girl under her arms and spun her around quickly and sitting her down causing the little girl to stumble around like she was drunk laughing crazily. Another little girl ran up to Brittany yelling it was her turn so Brittany did the same to her.

"Ok, everyone break up and work on your couple solos." Everyone did as she said and Santana pulled her little cousin and her partner aside to watch their solo. Neither of them did so well with it. Santana got Brittany to do a couple moves with her to show the girls how it was supposed to be done.

When they still didn't quite understand, Brittany asked Santana to let her try something and of course the Latina happily obliged. Britt got behind Santana's little cousin Ava and controlled her arms with her own. Within a few minutes Ava was catching on. Seeing that it was working Santana did it with the other little girl. After five minutes the little girls were doing better than they had been since they started the tiny tot team.

Santana watched with pride as her girlfriend lit up helping the kids. Brittany loved kids, everyone knew this and dancing was her honest passion, another fact that everyone was aware of. As Brittany finished helping the pair, two of the girls ran up one jumping on Santana the other on Brittany. They were excited they had got their solo down pat and wanted to show it off. Brittany and Santana sat back and watched as the little girls showed off, confidence radiating.

"Them are my girls." Brittany said laughing.

"I knew they would be." Santana said watching. "Kenya reminds me of you. When she dances she dances with all she has. She pops hard, she just goes hard."

"They're adorable."

They watched the last girl show off her actual solo and Brittany was impressed by the intricacy of the few moves she threw in. She watched as the young girl 'jerked' and nudged Santana in the ribs because they always had an on-going joke because Santana couldn't learn.

"Ok girls y'all all did amazing. You want to show Ms. B your flips and cartwheels?"

They girls took off in the grassy area of the park and showed off for the blonde. Most of them were trying to do the splits after their cartwheels and couldn't. They laughed hysterically for a while.

"Ms. Santana! You do yours!" One of the little ones yelled and just as instructed Santana turned upside down and landed in the splits. Brittany climbed up on one of the picnic tables with a couple of the girls and watched as all the little girls wanted to be able to do what Santana did. They all wanted to be like her. This tug at Brittany's heart because she honestly couldn't think of a better role model for them. Santana was protective, loyal, inspiring, and just generally amazing.

Brittany watched as one of the little girls ran over to Santana and started to talk. "Ms. Santana. I like her and all, but what is the white girl doing here? Did she just come to watch?"

Santana laughed knowing that it wasn't going to hurt Brittany's feelings; she got things like that all the time. They locked eyes and with just a look Santana asked Brittany to show off a little. The little girls jumped off the table and started flipping and running around.

"Everyone watch Ms. B for a minute." Santana said drawing attention to Brittany. Brittany took a couple steps back and cartwheeled and then back flipped straight off the picnic table. When she landed she turned around and watched all the little girls faces go from shock to awe. She just laughed and walked over to Santana. The little girls accepted her after that, but only to an extent. They loved her, but they still didn't know why she had come to dance practice, they understood the cheerleader side of it.

Everyone ran back under the pavilion as the ihome was playing music and all the little girls began to free style dance or just pop. Brittany, as she always did when any kind of music came on, began to free style letting the beat take over her. She started gliding across the pavement and waving through her arms and body. She started doing some foot work and turned to watch all the little girls dance with her, some trying to copy her moves.

Santana watched in awe as she always did when Brittany danced. It was all so fluid. It was so effortless. Before no time the children were trying to copy her movements wondering how she done it. After a song or two one of the little girls yelled "She's not white!" and there was a roar of agreement within the group and Brittany just laughed.

She helped the little girls learn how to do some simple foot work and lined them up to teach them how to wave through their arms. The girls loved it. Soon Ashley was finished with the two youngest girls and brought them back so they could practice the full dance as a team. Brittany, Santana and Ashley all watched as the girls counted out and tried their hardest.

They got them back into the other formation to do their cheers and then they started telling Ashley about how the white girl could dance and everything. The three older women all found it comedic.

"Girls, look, you can't judge someone based on their skin color. Ok, some white people can't dance, but a lot of them can, maybe not in the same way you can, but they can. It's all stereotypes. Never judge a book by its cover ok? Do that for me?"

"Of course Ms. B." One of the girls yelled causing her to smile. She knew that they would all still probably stereotype. It's human nature after it being said and around for so long and the parents do it as well, but at least she put it in the girl's heads that stuff like that wasn't always correct. The girls did their dance once more and the practice was over.

As soon as practice was called off the girls made a bee line for Ms. B and jumped on her hugging her. A few of them thanked her and a few of them told her when practices were so she could come every time. Most of the girls hugged her way more than once not wanting to let go. She just laughed and accepted the hugs happily. Santana and Brittany finally walked to Santana's car and got in both smiling.

"Watch this." Santana said starting up her car and starting 'Booty work' over. As the first few thumps of the beat hit the girls started doing the matrix and pausing waiting on the next big thump and dancing hard. "That is what I was going to show you earlier." She laughed at her girls as she drove off.

"San"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I have to baby sit little Troy and I don't want to let you go yet."

"Of course." Santana picked up the phone to call her mom and tell her she wouldn't be coming home. "Mom said to tell you she misses you and can't wait to see you again."

They drove the hour drive back to Brittany's house and met Jasmine on the way in. Not too long after they got there she left with another friend so they could go see the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn. They watched movies with the little man until He fell asleep on the floor in Brittany's room. They curled up on the bed and watched another movie just waiting for sleep to take over.

"Britt" Santana said getting the blondes attention. "I love you."

"I love you too San."

"Will you spend forever with me?" Santana asked placing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Only if you will promise to spend forever with me."

"It's a promise." Santana said tightening her grip around the blonde and letting her fall asleep in her arms.

It was days like this that put what is important into perspective for Santana. Santana has always known that she loves Brittany, but it is always times like these that it hits her in an overpowering manor. It is times like these, where they are just spending time together not getting done up and going out on dates, not trying to impress the other, its times like these that make Santana realize that this is what real love feels like. The pride she feels knowing the blonde in her arms is hers. The adoration she has for the blonde and the way she can see her future with the blonde so easily. It is times like these that Santana feels so grateful that she is lucky enough to be this happy and knows she can be forever with the blonde by her side.


End file.
